


在线交友速配

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 37





	在线交友速配

“卡吗？听得到我说话吗？”

张艺兴呼吸漏了一拍，手摁着键盘都忘了开麦。

“不..额、你怎么不戴面具就出来了？”

聊天界面右上角的男人让他有些出神，他猜对方年龄或许不大，应该处于成熟男人与青涩少年之间，夜晚昏黄朦胧的灯光给他西方雕塑般的轮廓蒙上一层暧昧的威士忌气息，让张艺兴情不自禁抿了抿干涸的嘴唇，眼神不住地往对方的头像飘去，早春的天气中身体透出燥热。

这是一个只能用电脑翻墙注册的大型线上“交友”平台，上面充斥着形形色色的人们迫不及待要通过视频做爱来疏解欲望，而又因为网站只在深夜开放，这无异于往人们的欲火上又加了一捧助燃剂，每到开放时分就格外热闹，每一个亮起的头像都代表着背后有同等饥渴难耐的身体等待着被插入，或者看着别人插入。

网站约爱的规矩十分简单，头像即真人，在同性恋区，如果是1，头像就是鸡巴，如果是0，头像就是屁股，其余工作、年龄、爱好等信息全部隐去，甚至在视频的时候可以选择戴上面具，如果看上了对方就能发送约爱申请，如果对方同意，那恭喜你们，即将度过愉快又“自给自足”的一夜。

张艺兴是该网站同性恋区的资深会员，头像从注册那天起便是自己撅着屁股的特写，圆乎乎的像半拉刚摘下来的水蜜桃，他在网站上收到过许多不请自来的邀请，但大多数都“唧唧歪歪”，所以注册这么久，约成功的却没有几次，今天上线浏览了一会便接到了邀请，对方头像上粗壮的鸡巴给他留下了不可磨灭的印象，对于他这个好久都没开苞仿佛又变成了雏儿的人来说，光是想想被插进去就激动地不能自已，犹豫不过三秒，按下了同意。

但没人告诉他对方不仅鸡巴粗，论长相还是个大帅比啊。

屏幕对面的“willis”轻轻的笑了，耳机里传出来的笑声挠地张艺兴浑身都痒痒的。

“连欲望都敢展示给对方，脸还有什么好遮的”

他的一句话堵得张艺兴哑口无言，愣了半响，自己竟也将脸上的独角兽面具给扯了下来，虽然在摄像头中大家的真实相貌都有些失真，但这并不影响willis用露骨的眼光打量张艺兴的脸庞——从眉骨到鼻梁，从樱唇到酒窝足足看了分钟有余，最后说不清是满意还是不满，忽地从椅子上站起来，弯下腰来对着镜头用湿漉漉的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，摁开多一盏小夜灯。

“开始吧，——lay？”

willis穿着一件宽松温暖的卫衣，他从领口轻轻往上一提，精壮的腹肌便从衣料中滑落了出来，太平洋宽肩和公狗腰一样不差，张艺兴往前坐了坐，心想这身材真他妈适合正入。

他的休闲裤里没有内裤，褪下来的时候性器有一部分还在沉睡中，不过尺寸已然将平台上的许多人踩在脚下，张艺兴轻轻地哇了一声，反而把对方逗笑了。

“哇什么，剩下的交给你来弄硬了”

张艺兴害羞地抿起了酒窝，学着吴世勋的样子脱去了自己的上衣——他的肌肉远没有对方精壮，甚至就算长驻健身房，练出来的也永远都是软乎乎的胸脯以及窄窄的川字腹肌，他装模作样地挤了挤自己的乳肉，他知道有人就好这一口。

“你的锁骨很漂亮，胸脯也很好看”

willis开口道，对方的锁骨又平又纤细，胸脯看上去甚至比有些女生还要饱满一些，乳尖也是粉红的，还没揉弄就已经变硬了，每一点都精准地击打在他的性癖上，于是他握着自己的性器缓慢地撸动起来，只可惜看得着摸不着，不然他还真想把鸡巴夹到对方胸脯间去，来一场奶水四溅的乳交。

“谢、谢谢”

张艺兴红着脸应了一声，对方毫不避讳地自慰着，他配合着嘤咛了一声，反身跪在电脑椅上，晃着屁股将外裤脱下来，里面是一条再普通不过的三角内裤，他将两条边提起来拧成一股，夹在臀缝中，回头看着willis，眼神说不出地无辜。

“你有什么特别的要求吗？”

“有——我喜欢打屁股”

张艺兴将腿又分开了一些，腰往下塌，先是背过手摸了摸自己雪白圆润的臀瓣，揉面团似的抓捏了几个来回，而后配合地张开五指，“啪”地一声打了上去，臀肉抖了抖，肉眼可见的速度在那一块变成了暧昧的粉红。

“谢谢，其实我的习惯更倾向于在打完之后留几个牙印”

张艺兴背对着willis翻了个白眼，心想这人的爱好还挺全套，他侧过身来在自己桌面上找到那罐葡萄味的润滑剂，挤了一坨在手上，掰开臀瓣故意将穴口亮给对方看了看。

“你多久没做过了”

willis享受着面前香艳的画面，小口又粉又紧，怪不得这位叫lay的网友能在平台上得到这么多的赞，就连他自己还没开始语气都已经有些餍足，懒洋洋的。

“几个月吧，最近接到的邀请都太次了”

张艺兴晃了晃屁股，修长的手指沾着黏糊糊的润滑，试探性地探进了自己的穴口里——先是指尖，然后一个指节，然后整根手指没入，他悠长地叹了一声，缓慢地抽插挖弄起来，另一只手保持着掰开臀瓣的姿势。

“那你怎么就同意我的邀请了呢？”

随着手指数量不断增加，willis的呼吸也逐渐粗重起来，光是手指塞进去对方就能喘成那样，不知道到时候玩具进去了后会胀成什么样子。

张艺兴觉得这个willis真是话痨。

“因为你鸡巴大”

话糙理不糙，willis觉得自己有被取悦到，眼看对方穴口越发松软，手指进出的时候都能隐约听到湿乎乎的水声，觉得时候差不多了，便拿出自己已经消毒过的飞机杯，示意对方他要进来了。

虽然是视频做爱互相自慰给对方看，但戏还是要做足，张艺兴在自己的东西里翻翻找找，终于找出了一根和willis差不多尺寸的自慰棒，又往上淋了一层润滑，用仿真的龟头在自己穴口顶了顶，蓄势待发。

“我好像比你的这个玩具要大些”

“——将就吧，未必还要我比着你的尺寸去现买一个？”

willis哑然失笑。

“现买倒不必了，我更倾向于上门来插你”

张艺兴心想这人说起骚话来倒真是一套一套的，但不得不承认自己居然还有些喜欢这种腔调，随着willis将性器插入飞机杯中，他的玩具也终于挤进了自己的后穴，许久不做爱，感觉身体都长在了一起，胀地他失神地叫了一声，趴在椅背上的手臂都紧了紧。

“你里面紧吗？”

“紧——紧的你怕是拔不动”

张艺兴咬着牙回了一句，willis再次轻笑起来，此刻他倒是想将小腿搭在对方宽阔的肩膀上试试——不，这姿势太深了，willis的家伙又这么大，自己会被撑坏的，所以还是不了。

“嗯，我打赌我的飞机杯没有你的小穴舒服，帮我揉揉你的胸脯吧”

willis目不转睛地盯着屏幕对面的人用指尖轻捻粉嫩的乳珠，挤压、弹弄，而后又用手掌裹住胸肉揉捏打转起来，他的乳峰玲珑婀娜，嫩的快要滴出水来，后穴也夹的紧紧的，像个没开苞但穷凶恶极的处女似的夹着那根自慰棒，穴口一圈已经濡湿，大概稍经抽插就会水漫金山。

“那我开始插了？”

willis单手握住飞机杯，望梅止渴地撸动起来，觉得硅胶质地的仿生玩具夹上去定没有lay的小穴舒适，他的肉壁温暖又湿润，里里外外紧致地绞着他的鸡巴，胯骨撞在臀瓣上观看臀波阵阵的感觉肯定特别美好，特别是耻毛若是再浓密一些，会把lay的小屁股扎的红红痒痒的。

屏幕前的lay按照willis的节奏用按摩棒肏着自己，轻飘飘地吟叫着，听着耳畔性感的喘息声，总觉得亏了点什么——他想到willis表面上布着青筋的鸡巴，隔着屏幕都能想到他身上的男人气息，这样一对比，自慰棒上的颗粒便显得有些微不足道，想被他摁在椅子上、床上狠狠地干，用肉壁磨蹭他的青筋，张口吮吸他的手指。

想着想着，张艺兴的淫水便顺着穴口流下来，在大腿内侧留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

“你水好多啊，想顺着大腿的水印舔上去，尝尝你是不是甜的..”

张艺兴害臊又多情地呜咽了一声，觉得偶尔来一场身体交缠香汗淋漓的真实性爱似乎也不错——当然，还是看对方到底是谁，不过他想，如果对方是willis，自己倒是不介意被蒙在他浑身的汗液里，或者被按着头帮他进行深喉。

“我想正面操你”

在willis的指引下，张艺兴换了一个姿势，现在他半躺在电脑椅上，双腿分开呈m型踩在桌上，将自己被操过的穴口大剌剌地展现在对方面前，抽插的动作稍事休息后便继续了起来，自慰棒转着角度研磨内壁，颗粒的搔刮让张艺兴的小腿都忍不住微微颤抖起来，他扬起脖子发出绵软的呻吟。

“你真的好美啊，美得我想操烂你的小骚穴”

willis额头上渗着细密的汗珠，他想象自己大手卡着对方的细腰，力气大到在上面留下第二天会变得青紫的指印，然后再像被驯服的野兽似的帮他舔舐。

“呜...willis..will——再快点”

willis觉得世界上没有什么声音比lay带着哭腔求自己操快一点更动听了。

他们的速度都开始加快，随着自慰棒的进出，晶莹的淫水被带出来，lay好像有些潮吹了，淫水一股接着一股，有几滴溅在了镜头上，余下的更多是被剧烈的抽插打成浑浊的白沫，他的全身都开始痉挛起来，口中喃喃地叫着willis的名字，他像是他的天神，又像是激发他性欲的恶魔，在身体被取悦飞向天堂的同时，他却又被拉入情欲的地狱万劫不复。

“我想射了——”

willis低喘的声音传到张艺兴的耳朵里被情欲放大开来震耳欲聋，自己也快到达顶峰，他噙着眼泪点了点头。

“射哪里？射你嘴里好不好？还是酒窝里？”

张艺兴呜咽一声不受控制地射了出来，全身都泛着高潮后的粉红，身上出了一层细密的汗，亮晶晶的，气喘吁吁地，却觉得身体仍然没有得到满足——即使隔着屏幕被大帅比操了一顿。

“射、射里面”

他抬起腰，将自慰棒拔出来，仿真龟头上还牵连者粘腻的肠液，大腿内侧以及臀尖都是亮晶晶的，全是被抹开的淫水，穴口因为长时间的抽插还保持着扩张的状态，深不见底。

“宝贝喜欢内射”

张艺兴害羞地捂住脸，听得对面willis闷哼了一声，茎口便吐出粘腻的精液，流在他握着性器的手上，顺着虎口往下淌，好想张开嘴接住。

他们互相凝视了一会儿对方汗津津的脸庞，张艺兴又恢复了刚才慵懒的样子，懒洋洋地为自己点燃了一根细细的香烟，淡蓝色的烟雾在空气中袅袅升起，他吸了一口，勾引似的冲着摄像头吐出来，willis笑了，自己也学着他的样子点了一根，若有所思地看着他。

“我叫吴世勋，你刚才表现不错，谢谢”

“张艺兴，彼此彼此”

“我在s城，离你应该不太远”

“——是不远，我在l城，坐飞机俩钟头”

“噢——那明天情人节，你有约了吗？”

张艺兴不是不懂吴世勋话里的意思，他慢条斯理地吸了一口烟，冲对方挑了挑眉，他们都有些心照不宣。

“那要看谁约了”

镜头对面的吴世勋突然腼腆的笑了，耳尖泛红，像个刚谈恋爱的大学生，全然没有了刚才发誓要把张艺兴操死的狠样子。

他不好意思地抓了抓后脑勺，鼓起勇气向张艺兴开口：

“或许，你愿意和我分享同一块巧克力？”

The end.  
happy valentine's day！


End file.
